Song and Chaos
by MyBearentine12
Summary: the clans are forced to leave the lake, choosing eight cats to lead them to their new home. when they get there they find Skyclan and a new-its actually very old-clan, Eathclan. once they've settled in, attacks start from a rogue group. a prophecy cat is believed murdered by them. the prophcey cats turn against each other. Read it and find what happens next.
1. Names And LOTS of them

**ME: I do not own Warriors!  
**

**Firestar: i should hope not.  
**

**ME: What that snickers? how did you get here?  
**

**Firestar: my magical powers.  
**

**ME: i hat you!  
**

**Firestar: Don't you mean 'hate'?  
**

**ME: no, i mean HAT! *picks up hats and starts throwing them at Firestar* I HAT YOU!  
**

**THUNDERCLAN **

**LEADER: Silverstar-** pale silver tom with blue eyes.

**DEPUTY: Lillystep- **dark brown she-cat with white paws and nose. Formally a Kittypet**.**

APPRENTICE: Fawnpaw

**MEDICINECAT: Brightfeather- **white she-cat with brown tabby stripes and bright gold eyes.

APPRENTICE: Lightningpaw

**WARRIORS:**

**Graytail- **white tom with gray tail and amber eyes.

**Goldenleaf-** gold tabby she-cat with green eyes**.**

**Softpelt- **tortoiseshell she-cat blue eyes.

**Gingerfur- **pale ginger tom with green eyes.

APPRENTICE: Tempestpaw

**Hawkclaw-** brown tabby she-cat. Gingerfur's sister.

**Maplewhisker-** pale golden she-cat with blue eyes.

**Leafears- **brown-gray she-cat with brown eyes.

APPRENTICE: Stormpaw

**Bramblepelt-** tan tabby tom with green eyes.

APPRENTICE: Mintpaw

**Adderfang- **black tom with unusually sharp fangs and green eyes.

APPRENTICE: Cottonpaw

**APPRENTICES:**

**Stormpaw- **black tom with gray eyes**.**

**Tempestpaw- **dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Stormpaw's sister.

**Mintpaw- **rosy-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Cottonpaw- **white tom with amber eyes. Mintpaw's and Fawnpaw's brother**.**

**Fawnpaw- **tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes**.**

**Lightningpaw- **gold tom with white spots.

**QUEENS:**

**Birdsong- **soft grayish-blue she-cat with amber eyes. (KITS: Blackkit, Lionkit, and Leafkit.)

**Oakleaf- **rosy-gray she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye. (KITS: Cedarkit and Rosekit)

**ELDERS:**

**Tigerpelt- **orange tabby tom with dark brown stripes and yellow eyes.

**Pinetail- **black tom with dark green eyes.

**Foxheart- **reddish she-cat with white muzzle, paws and tail tip. Brown eyes

**SHADOWCLAN **

**LEADER: Redstar- **dark red she-cat with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: Shadowpaw

**DEPUTY: ****Frogfoot**- brown tom with yellow eyes.

**MEDICINECAT: ****Swampfur**- gray-brown tom with green eyes.

APPRENTICE: Moonpaw

**WARRIORS:**

**Blackheart- **black tom with gray tabby stripes and blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: Whitepaw

**Russetbreeze- **dark red she-cat with amber eyes. Redstar's sister.

APPRENTICE: Deathpaw

**Firefur- **flame colored tom with gold eyes**.**

**Toadpelt- **gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Iceclaw- **pearly gray she-cat with pale blue eyes and white claws**.**

APPRENTICE: Pantherpaw

**Spiderfang- **glossy black she-cat with orange-red eyes**.**

**Stonelegs-** stone colored tom with green eyes.

**APPRENTICES:**

**Deathpaw- **gray-black mottled she-cat with dark amber eyes.

**Pantherpaw- **black tom with green eyes.

**Shadowpaw- **dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Moonpaw- **pale silver she-cat with silvery eyes.

**Whitepaw- **white tom with gray eyes.

**QUEENS:**

**Grayflower- **gray she-cat with warm amber eyes. (KIT: Flowerkit.)

**Dawnlight- **pale gray she-cat with gray eyes. (KITS: Yellowkit and Badgerkit.)

**Mossfur- **tan she-cat with moss green eyes. (KITS: Goldkit and Brightkit.)

**ELDERS:**

**Brokenfang- **ginger tabby tom with amber eyes and a broken tooth.

**WINDCLAN **

**LEADER: Smokestar- **smoke gray she-cat with black eyes.

**DEPUTY: **Coldwind- pale gray tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**MEDICINECAT: ****Birdflight**- soft brown tom with amber eyes.

**WARRIORS:**

**Fleetwing- **white tom with brown eyes.

**Rabbitdash- **rabbit colored tom with brown eyes.

**Swiftbird- **seal brown she-cat with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: Softpaw

**Quickfeather- **calico she-cat with blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: Lizardpaw

**Grayrabbit- **pale gray tabby tom with green eyes.

APPRENTICE: Marshpaw

**Longstride-** albino she-cat.

**Ravencry- **black and white tom with tan eyes.

APPRENTICE: Cloudpaw

**Breezeclaw- **gray tom with white spots and green eyes.

**APPRENTICES:**

**Lizardpaw- **chocolate brown tom with dark green eyes**.**

**Marshpaw- **tan tabby she-cat with green-blue eyes.

**Cloudpaw- **white she-cat with pale gray tabby spots.

**Softpaw- **pale she-cat with dark points and amber eyes.

**QUEENS:**

**Blueeyes-** brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.(KITS: Eaglekit and Talonkit)

**Leaftail- **tortoiseshell calico she-cat with green eyes.(KITS: Whitekit, Graykit, and Brownkit)

**RIVERCLAN **

**LEADER: Loststar- **dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**DEPUTY: Frostleopard- **pale gray leopard she-cat with blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: Wetpaw

**MEDICINECAT: Smallstream- **small white she-cat with blue eyes.

**WARRIORS:**

**Rainstreak-** she-cat with 'streaks' of every shade of gray.

**Readwhisper- **partially mute black tom with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: Sharppaw

**Silverfin- **gray tom with black eyes.

APPRENTICE: Whisperpaw

**Stormcloud- **tan she-cat with green eyes.

APPRENTICE: Lillypaw

**Pebblefur- **calico tom with green eyes.

**Frozenpool- **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: Barbpaw

**Icelion- **white tom with long neck fur and amber eyes.

**Newstream- **black she-cat with brown points and brown eyes.

**Honeysong- **pale golden tom with green eyes.

**APPRENTICES:**

**Wetpaw- **gray tom with blue eyes.

**Whisperpaw- **gold-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Sharppaw- **black tom with a white face, one green eye and brown eye.

**Barbpaw- **ginger colored she-cat with blue eyes.

**Lillypaw- **cream colored she-cat with amber eyes.

**ELDERS:**

**Tigerfur- **ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes**.**

**Blazefeather- **dark brown tom with a white face and blue eyes.

**SKYCLAN **

**LEADER: Fallenstar- **black she-cat with blue eyes.

**DEPUTY: Crystalshard- **white tom with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: Silverpaw.

**MEDACINECATS: **

**Starreader- **old brown and white tom with gray eyes.

APPRENTICE: Skypaw

**Moonlight- **white tom with black eyes.

**MASTER WARRIOR: Scarredpelt- **large calico tom with green eyes and a battle scarred pelt.

**MASTER HUNTER: Highleap- **lean brown she-cat with amber eyes and extremely strong hind legs.

APPRENTICE: Wildpaw

**NURSERY KEEPER: Sunbeam- **golden she-cat with brown leopard spots and bright blue eyes.

**MASTER APPRENTICE: Bloodpaw- **dark ginger tabby tom with blood red eyes.

**WARRIORS:**

**Skyfire- **pale gray tom with sky blue eyes.

**Scorchedfur- **tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

**Goldenbird- **gold she-cat with green eyes.

**Breezewhisper- **black she-cat with long fur and amber eyes.

**Icewind- **white and gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Cloudsky- **gray and white tom with green eyes.

APPRENTICE: Bloodpaw

**Fallingrain- **gray tortoiseshell tom with orange eyes.

**Stoneheart- **solid gray tom with gray eyes.

APPRENTICE: Runningpaw

**Brightsun- **golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: Stormpaw

**Dappledleaf- **dark gray she-cat with black leopard and green eyes.

APPRENTICE: Serpentpaw

**Redwing- **ginger tom with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: Duskpaw

**Silversun- **glossy silver she-cat with bright gold eyes**.**

**Darkmoon- **dark silver tom with black eyes.

**Brightlight- **white and ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Turtleshell- **dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Flyingbird- **brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Goldensky- **pale gold tabby tom with gray eyes.

**Shadowsong- **black she-cat with blue eyes.

**APPRENTICES:**

**Skypaw- **white tom with blue eyes.

**Stormpaw- **gray tom with green eyes.

**Duskpaw- **dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Wildpaw- **tan rock-colored she-cat with amber eyes.

**Silverpaw- **bright silver she-cat with blue eyes.

**Serpentpaw- **dark calico tom with amber eyes.

**Runningpaw- **pale brown tabby tom with soft brown eyes.

**QUEENS:**

**Mountianflower- **pale ginger she-cat with warm gold eyes.

**ELDERS:**

**Threelegs- **brown tom with three legs.

**Tabbyclaw- **ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes**.**

**Ambereyes- **tan she-cat with amber eyes.

**Foxfur- **ginger she-cat with gray eyes.

**Greenheart- **black tom with deep green eyes.

**Fireflower- **ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Purplesky- **gray she-cat with blue-purple eyes.

**Velvetfur- **white tom with amber eyes. Used to be a kittypet.

**Losteye- **gray tom with an amber eye. Were his other eye would be is just fur.

**EARTHCLAN **

**LEADER: Silentfury- **massive dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes, and huge white claw marks starting just below his left ear and ending on the right side of his chest.

APPRENTICE: Morningpaw

**DEPUTY: Bearclaw- **huge brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and huge claw marks on the top of his right shoulder and and running down his side and down his right leg.

APPRENTICE: Thunderpaw

**HEALERS:**

**Eagleschreech- **tan tabby tom with brown eyes.

APPRENTICE: Riverpaw

**Darkshadow- **black tom with dark blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: Sweetpaw

**Spidervenom- **brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes.

**MASTER FIGHTER: **Victorycry- huge white she-cat with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: Cougarpaw

**MASTER HUNTER: **Treetraveler- gray brown tom with blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: Blackpaw

**MASTER SCOUT: **Shadowfall- black tom with bright emerald green eyes.

APPRENTICE: Indigopaw

**NURSERY KEEPER: Wooddove- **soft gray she-cat with warm amber eyes.

**MASTER APPRENTICE: Indigopaw- **black she-cat with indigo blue eyes.

**FIGHTERS:**

**Battlerage- **calico tom with bright amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: Butterflypaw

**Cougareyes- **gold she-cat with amber-green eyes.

**Loyalheart- **seal brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Moutainbreeze- **gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**Darkmountain- **dark tan tom with dark gray eyes.

APPRENTICE: Raggedpaw

**Bloodflower- **tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes.

APPRENTICE: Ripplepaw

**Clovervally- **bright tan tabby she-cat with green eyes**.**

**Rockfall- **reddish tan tom with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: Oakpaw

**Pinefur- **brown tabby tom with pine green eyes.

**Battlecall- **black and whit tom with orange eyes.

**Silverleaf- **gray and whit she-cat with gray eyes.

**Maplebranch- **pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Lightningstrike- **quick golden tabby tom with green brown eyes.

**Mudslide-** mud colored tom with blue eyes.

**Bluesky- **white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Yellowlight- **gold she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Poisonglare- **pale tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: Rockpaw

**Adderstrike- **ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

APPRENTICE: Mountainpaw

**Ashcloud- **pale gray tom with blue eyes.

**Cinderstorm- **dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Chestnutflame- **red she-cat with amber eyes.

**Shallowstream- **blue gray she-cat with brown eyes.

**SCOUTS:**

**Hawkfeather- **golden brown she-cat with brown eyes.

**Goldmoth-** gold tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: Stripedpaw

**Silvertail- **gray tom with blue eyes.

**Brightstar- **bright glossy brown she-cat with shining blue eyes.

APPRENTICE: Pathpaw

**Rosebramble- **reddish brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Thornfang- **black tom with amber eyes**.**

**Redstone- **ginger tom with brown eyes.

**Thistleclaw- **tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: Treepaw

**Blossomheart- **creamy white she-cat with green-brown eyes.

**Vulturewing- **black and brown tom with green eyes.

**Rabbitears-** young calico tom with large ears and amber eyes.

**Gorsewhisker-** tan tabby tom with long whiskers and orange eyes.

**Mudpuddle- **white tom with mud colored splotches and amber eyes.

**Meadowbreeze- **young black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Vinetail- **gray brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Chaosweaver- **dark gray tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes.

**HUNTERS:**

**Squirreltail- **tan she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes.

**Frostbird- **ginger tom with white tipped fur and gray eyes.

APPRENTICE: Rabbitpaw

**Nighthunter-** black tom with black eyes.

APPRENTICE: Molepaw

**Shadowstalker- **dark gray she-cat with gray eyes.

**Lastleap- **young tortoiseshell she-cat with strong hind legs and green eyes.

**Mousetail- **soft brown tom with gray eyes.

**Fishclaw-** gray she-cat with gray eyes. Best fisher in Earthclan**.**

**Thrushfur- **small brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Whiteface- **young black she-cat with a white face and blue eyes**.**

**Blackstorm- **black tom with brown eyes.

**Waterfall- **dark bluish gray shecat with blue eyes**.**

APPRENTICE: Honeypaw

**Badgerdeath-** white tom with black spots and amber eyes**. **

**Lynxclaw- **gray she-cat with black lynx spots and green eyes. Part lynx.

APPRENTICE: Owlpaw

**Diamondpool- **glossy white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Starhunter- **dark gray tom flecked with white.

**Cherrypelt- **bright red she-cat with amber eyes.

**Fawnspots- **soft brown she-cat with white spots.

APPRENTICE: Brownpaw

**Brightnight- **glossy black tom with pale gray eyes**.**

**Cavespider- **black tom with dark green eyes.

**Caverncricket- **dark brown tom wit yellow eyes.

**Bramblethorn-** brown tom with green eyes.

**Sandpelt- **sandy colored she-cat with orange eyes.

**APPRENTICES:**

**Ripplepaw- **dark tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes.

**Morningpaw-** pale tan she-cat with blue eyes.

**Cougarpaw- **dark tan tom with green eyes.

**Stripedpaw- **white she-cat with gray tabby stripes**.**

**Honeypaw- **gold brown she-cat with copper colored eyes.

**Riverpaw- **dark gray tabby tom with cold blue eyes**.**

**Oakpaw- **deep brown she-cat with liquid gold eyes.

**Pathpaw- **dark cream colored tom with brown eyes.

**Blackpaw- **black tom with brown eyes.

**Brownpaw- **dark brown tom with silvery green eyes.

**Butterflypaw-** gold ginger she-cat with bright green eyes.

**Owlpaw- **brown tom with a pale face and amber eyes.

**Molepaw- **cream and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Raggedpaw- **gray she-cat with a ragged ear.

**Sweetpaw- **pearly white she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Thunderpaw- **calico tom with gold eyes.

**Treepaw-** brown tabby tom with gold green eyes.

**Mountainpaw- **gray gold she-cat with blue gold eyes.

**Rockpaw- **gray gold tabby tom with orange eyes.

**Rabbitpaw- **rabbit colored she-cat with brown eyes.

**QUEENS:**

**Redblossom- **ginger she-cat with gray eyes. (KIT: Bearkit)

**Lionclaw- **golden tabby she-cat.

**Graymoss- **gray she-cat with moss green eyes.

**Flowertree- **pale gold she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. (KITS: Freedomkit, Warkit, and Victorykit)

**Orangefur- **orange she-cat with amber eyes.(KITS: Sunkit, Joykit, Mudkit and Grasskit)

**ELDERS:**

**Firefly- **red, black and white tom with orange eyes.

**Whiteleopard- **white tom with gray leopard spots.

**Fallingice- **gray she cat with blue eyes.

**Boulderpelt- **dark gray tom with brown eyes.

**Silverdawn- **pale gray tom with misty gray eyes.

**Waterflower- **black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Fishtail- **brown she-cat with a fluffy tail.

**Dreamweb- **blind retired medicine she-cat with white and brown fur.

**Beachtree- **tan tom with livid green eyes.

**Honeyfur- **gold she-cat with gold eyes.

**Longfur- **red brown tom with long shaggy fur.

**Palelight- **pale gold and red tom with pale green eyes.

**Dawnfog- **cream tom with pale amber eyes.

**Eveningmist- **red she-cat with gray eyes.

**LONERS:**

**Chocolate- **young dark brown and white tom with dark green eyes.

**Pepper- **ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Chocolate and Candy.

**Candy- **young ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes.

**ROUGES:**

**Songvoice-** mad white tom with gray eyes.

**Scorn**- black tom with orange eyes

**Fiddlestix**- pale ginger she- cat with light green eyes

**Trouble-**playful dark gray tabby tom with sparking green eyes

**Chaos-**flame-colored she cat with one green eye and one pale blue eye

**Jasper-** golden tabby tom with big blue eyes

**Daybreak-** white she-cat with warm amber eyes

**Moon-** dark gray tom with a crescent moon on his forehead.

**Bear-** large, very compact brown tom

**Mai-** calico she-cat with green eyes

**Fang**- cream colored tom with yellow eyes

**Colonel**- brown tabby she cat with green eyes

**Frisk**- mischievous black she-cat who likes to steal things

**Elody**- gorgeous tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

**Mirror-**white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

**Expression-** dark brown tabby she-cat with expressive green eyes

**Lily-** creamy white she-cat with bright green eyes

**Whisker-** ginger tom with scruffy fur

**Goldie-** curly furred she-cat with golden fur

**Darkness-**chocolate brown tom with nearly black eyes

**Tiny-** very small she-cat with gray tabby fur and dainty white paws

**Ember-**black tom with glowing blue eyes

**Gourd-**pale brown tom with yellow eyes

**Cactus**- gray tom with a Sharp tongue

**Oak-**white she-cat with moss green eyes

**Obsidian-** ginger tom with black patches and amber eyes

**Grimace-**gray tabby tom with black tipped ears, scrawny and has dull blue eyes

**Sorrow-**muddy dark brown tom with several scars and bright yellow eyes

**Sunshine-**ginger tabby she-cat with fluffy fur, bright green eyes, and very cheerful looking.

**Cloud**- white she-cat with gray tipped ears and gray striped tail with soft blue eyes

**Cricket**- lanky brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Leon-**golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Paladin**- long haired black she-cat

**Glimpse-**snow white she cat with almost transparent blue eyes

**Necromancer**- small mysterious black she-cat with hollow green eyes

**Spellbound-** purplish black tom with violet eyes

**WILDCATS:**

**Silew- **black bobcat with green gray eyes. He is the most respected bobcat in the mountains for creating the truce between the wildcats and the clan cats.

**Desma-** a pale colored she-cat with gray eyes. Silew's mate.

**Jezmi- **brown wildcat with gray green eyes. Silew and Desma's daughter**.**

**Safra- **Jezmi's sister, a tan wildcat with gray eyes.

**Konim- **dark colored wildcat tom with blue gray eyes. Safra's mate.


	2. Repeated Dream

**ME: YAY! chapter one! I'll say this again; I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Bluestar: Thank SarClan!  
**

**ME: Ugh! Not again! How did you get past security?  
**

**Bluestar: I bribed the guards.  
**

**ME: I LOAF YOU!  
**

**Bluestar: I believe the word you are looking for is 'Loathe'.  
**

**ME: *Throws loaves of bread at Bluestar*  
**

A harsh wind blew, throwing the freezing snow in every direction. Two figures could be seen, trudging through the horrid weather. As they headed down the side of the mountain, one of them stopped, and then seemed to vanish from site. The other followed, and now there was nothing in the leaf-bare cold, nothing by blank, harsh whiteness.

"EarthClan, we've come home!" a large tabby tom yowled after he and his companion entered the cave. Cats started to emerge, and confusion rippled through the cats.

"Bearclaw?" one cat asked.

"Yes, who else would it be?" the tom replied.

"Is that Silentstalker?" said a hesitant voice.

"Yes." Bearclaw said in reply, now becoming confused. The clan should have welcomed them home without such weariness.

"Then Starfury lied." Growled one low voice, followed by mixed murmurs.

"Lied about what?" Bearclaw asked, alarmed,

"He said-"the cat stopped as a white tom trotted from the deputy's den.

"Songvoice." Silentstalker hissed quietly.

"Do me a favor and leave." Songvoice growled to Silentstalker with unhidden contempt, yet behind that their seemed to be fear.

"Songvoice!" growled Bearclaw. "It is against the Moon law to speak to a deputy in such a manner!"

"Speak for yourself, Bearclaw!" the white tom spat. "I was made deputy a moon ago!" the two snow-covered tabby toms did the math. They left a moon and a half ago, so the white tom made deputy before they even had time to get to the other side of the mountain.

"What's all the ruckus? I'm trying to get some sleep-oh, it's _you._" Starfury, the leader of EarthClan said as he staggered out of his own den.

"Starfury!" Bearclaw shouted. "You have named a deputy before you had proof that your current one was deceased, and that is punishable by death!" he declared, getting several murmurs of asset from his clan.

"And what can you do about it?" Starfury said disdainfully. Bearclaw glared coldly at him, for it was against the Moon Law for him to kill the leader, however… He turned to his clan.

"You all know we were sent to defeat Galtrig, the mountain cat who has been terrorizing the clan, don't you?" the clan nodded at Bearclaw's words.

"Five were sent to kill Galtrig, and three sacrificed their lives to kill him." Shock jolted through the crowd of cats.

"Hareleap, Mountainsoul, and Loyalheart died to save the clan they know and love. Silentstalker and I face bitter cold, freezing wind, snow, and ice just to come home and bring word of Galtrig's death. However, when we get home we find a disloyal leader who shrugged of his deputy before we could even get half way to Galtrig, and a scout who is to snobby to welcome his 'predecessor' home!" Bearclaw continued, his voice raising a fraction with each word.

"You can't do anything about it!" Songvoice shouted over the excited yowls. "You have no right to challenge Starfury!"He said triumphantly.

"But… I do." It was the first Silentstalker had spoken since they had started their return journey. His voice was rasping and grating and barely more than a whisper. The whole cavern quieted, terrified. Silentstalker had a strong voice, one that could be heard over the loudest of noise. What had happened on their journey that could silence him in such a way?

"However…" Silentstalker continued painfully, like each word hurt him. "I can't do anything without the clan… as it is stated in the Moon Law."

"Are you raving mad?" Songvoice spat disdainfully. "There is nothing in the Moon Law about a deputy and the clan getting rid of the leader…." He trailed off as he realized what the two tabbies had been thinking of the whole time. Silentstalker's steady gaze held the white deputy frozen.

"Trial by Moonlight." Silentstalker said slowly. Gasps rippled through the gathered cats. The Trial had only been done once before, long ago. It was a trial done in the Blood Circle under the light of the moon, where the leader and the challenger-the deputy- both repeated set words of a prayer to MoonClan. If the Leader was found at fault, his remaining lives were stripped, but if the challenger was found at fault, then he was stripped of every bit of life he ever had. However, the Trial by Moonlight could only take place if the clan, or at least the majority, agreed.

"It is time for the casting of stars." Bearclaw meowed to the clan.

"This is ridiculous!" Starfury broke in. "I've done nothing but serve EarthClan my entire life!" However his words fell on deaf ears. Each cat, in turn, fetched their diamond-like stones and placed them either in front of Silentstalker or Starfury. When it was all said and done, there was only one stone next to Starfury.

"Trial by Moonlight it shall be!" Bearclaw declared.

"But the storm!" Starfury protested. "There are clouds everywhere, covering the moon and it's light, we'll have to wait till it's clear." He thought he had found his salvation, however at that moment Firefly, a scout who had left the cave unnoticed when the Trial by Moonlight was first announced, reentered.

"The storm cleared up almost immediately after Silentstalker challenged Starfury." He announced. Murmurings rippled through the cats and Starfury tried his hardest to stay composed, to not let his fear show on his face.

"Let us begin then." Starfury said in a monotone.

EarthClan stood in the Blood Circle, Silentstalker and Starfury standing in the middle, side by side, looking up at the moon. The Clan formed a circle around the two cats, each of them taking a spot so they made their circle perfectly symmetrical.

Then the Chanting began. The clan's chant was incoherent and impossible to understand. It started out loud, then went to a whisper as Starfury and Silentstalker started their own set prayer to MoonClan

"I stand before MoonClan this night to prove who is in the right by the Trial by Moonlight." They said in sync. "Let me live a thousand lives or die a thousand deaths," The chanting from the clan was now getting louder, rising steadily with each word spoken.

"I'll do anything for just one wish. Let me free my Clan and keep it safe. However this cat sitting next to me has either wrongly accused or forgotten his promise to you. Let us know MoonClan! Let us know who is in the right in this Trial by Moonlight!" the chanting was almost deafening now as the two toms finished their prayer, however they went silent as a flash of light happened and momentarily blinding all the cats there.

And when their sight was restored after several seconds, Silentstalker stood and Starfury seemed to have vanished. However when they got a closer look, they could see a tuft of silver fur, a claw, and a fang in the grass. That was all that was left of their previous leader.

The silence that followed was both in awe and fear of MoonClan, their ancestors who could take a cat and leave almost nothing of it behind. Then a question was raised.

"Who's going to be leader now?"

"Who _is_ going to be leader now?" Bearclaw mused loudly. "We have two rightful deputies of EarthClan, Songvoice and Silentstalker." He let the cats think on his words for several heartbeats.

"We have two options." He continued. "Casting of Stars or the Death at Sunrise in which these two cats would face each other in a battle to the death at dawn. Tell me EarthClan, what do you choose?" he shouted his last question in a way that prompted an immediate answer.

"Death at Sunrise!" came the call

"So be it!" Bearclaw yowled. "We return to camp for the Ceremony of Preparation!"

As the clan walked back to camp, Songvoice made his way next to Silentstalker.

"Are you sure you want to do this so soon?" he meowed. "I mean, you did just come back from a long journey, we could put it off a few days." The tabby tom turned his dark amber gaze to the scout, eyes boring into the white cat.

"Do you… mourn for Loyalheart's… death?" he asked suddenly in his grating voice.

"What?" Songvoice responded, confused.

"Loyalheart… your sister… do you mourn… her death?" Silentstalker repeated.

"Oh, uh, yes. I mourn for our loss. She was a fine scout." Songvoice said. They walked in silence for awhile, and then the tabby spoke again.

"It should… have been you."

"What?" the white tom said for the second time that night.

"_Scout that sings… with loyal heart…_ that was… part of the… prophecy. It should have… been you." Silentstalker explained.

"What makes you say that? Starfury and Dreamweb said it was her."

"MoonClan… told me. I had a dream… the night before the… attack. Blackfury told… me the prophecy. He said… we had the wrong scout… and that if we didn't… have the right… scout… destruction… would…" Silentstalker began coughing violently, stopping and nearly folding in half with each cough. Dreamweb and the other three Healers rushed over while Songvoice stood back. The white scout had received a similar revelation and that if he didn't go and fight Galtrig destruction would befall the five that were sent to kill him. And Songvoice's own identity would be stolen so that not he, not anyone else, would know who he was anymore.

Yet Starfury had promised he's become deputy, it was all Songvoice had ever dreamed off, so he had stayed. Now he felt no guilt, he figured it was because he had made that right choice, that Blackfury was just an old MoonClan kook. Yet in truth, it was already as the old leader had said. His identity was being taken from him.

At last when dawn had begun to creep through the night, the two cats were presented to the clan. Songvoice wore blue war paint with symbols marked all over his body with it. Silentstalker wore red war paint with a different set of symbols marking his body.

The cats of EarthClan again formed a perfect circle, and there the cats waited in anticipation and fear. After what seemed like forever, Dreamweb, the head healer, let out a shrieking yowl and the battle started.

At first the just circled each other, each assessing his opponent. Silentstalker was massive, larger than any cat in EarthClan, so consequently, he was also stronger. Yet somehow he could manage to become silent when he wished, his massive build becoming invisible to his enemy. Now however, he had no use for moving silently, he even let his long, unsheathed claws scrape against the stone floor of the cavern.

Songvoice, on the other paw, was slender and light with a long tail qualities belonging to all scouts. Yet Songvoice was exceptionally light on his paws, extremely agile, and very flexible. As he walked he make no sound, not because it was intentional, but because that's what all scouts have drilled into their heads; never make a sound.

Each cat knew how dangerous the other was, so both were reluctant to make the first move. Yet nerves got the better of Songvoice, which was odd because scouts typically can sit still for hours on end. He lunged and his opponent, feigning to the left, then twisting around to attack his right. However Silentstalker was finely tuned to fighting and even with his weeks of travel, his senses were not dulled. He simply surged backwards, avoiding the blow all together. From that point on it was hard to tell who was doing what, both cats moved with such astounding speed, each aiming their blows so perfectly yet having them foiled when the other cat dodged or blocked. At long last the tabby had the upper paw and went for his opponent's throat. Songvoice would have died had he not managed to jerk back just enough so that the massive jaws only clamped down on fur. The white cat looked around frantically for a second at the wild, cheering EarthClan cats. He found that none of them where in his favor and panic seized his heart. The scout, the cat who was once one of the most noble and honorable cats in all EarthClan, turned and fled like a coward, disrespecting the Moon Law and ruining his entire life, forgetting who he was in the heat of the moment.

Just as Blackfury had told him.

Silentstalker sat down, his breath coming in quick, grating pants. The EarthClan cats were silent, shocked that the scout had run, but they began to congratulate the Fighter, all of them thrilled yet shocked at Songvoice's actions. The moment lasted for several heartbeats until a young but strong voice demanded attention.

"Father!" the voice echoed as the cats fell silent and let two she-kits march up to the large tabby.

"Father," the one repeated. She was the spitting image of Silentstalker; however the queens thought she would have a more refined look; a little more slender, a bit smaller, et cetera. The second she-kit was small and long bodied. Already she had a long tail and keen senses that her mother, Loyalheart, had. Her fur was so black it looked almost blue and her eyes were a stunning indigo.

"We see you have failed you're promise to us." The tabby kit meowed in a business-like tone. "You didn't bring mother back safely, and for that you owe us." She lifted her chin high and tried to take on a regal pose.

"And what would you like for me to do about this dept I owe?" Silentstalker replied softly. Many thought he would have been stirred to sadness when the loss of his mate was brought up, however he knew his daughters would require something of him for not keeping her safe, and he had many times wondered what it would be.

"Promise us," the black one meowed. "That you shall rule wisely and carefully consider every option before taking a course of action."

"And you will always do the will of MoonClan and consult regularly with the head healer." The tabby added.

"And you shall give each apprentice a chance at what they wish to become." The black put in.

"And make it so kits get the first pick out of the fresh-kill pile."

"And we get extra downy moss and feathers."

"And we get to become apprentices a moon early."

"And we can play outside without someone older."

"Can you think of any more, Indigokit?" the tabby asked. The black one, Indigokit, nodded and spoke.

"And on every sixth moon, the scouts must act like birds and put feathers in their fur."

"Oh, oh!" the tabby said excitedly. "And the fighters can pretend to be squirrels! And jump from tree to tree to tree to tree to tree to-"

"We get it, Ripplekit." Her sister whispered to her.

"And the hunters can pretend to be badgers and bears!" Ripplekit added. Both kits were giggling now as they kept adding onto their list of ridiculous requests.

"And the leader has to wear daisies on every half moon!" Ripplekit sputtered, the thought of her father wearing pretty flowers was hilarious.

"And every moon the whole clan has to play war games with the kits!" Indigokit put in, grinning.

"Is that all?" Silentstalker asked.

"_Not quite_." The two sisters said at the same time, their eyes becoming distant as they spoke with a voice not their own, one that rang with such power it could not only be heard, but felt through the floors.

"_Sky shall fall at the feet of our Clan, its heart fallen and spirit crushed. Soon after the Shadow and Thunder and River and Wind will join and seek the mercy of Earth. Earth, Sky, Shadow, Thunder, River and Wind will live in harmony till the Song creates Chaos to tear the Clans apart. Thirteen cats will rise to defeat the Song, yet Death shall fall, the Panther shall mourn his lost Shadow, Blood and Serpent shall rebel against the Moon. The Rose shall wither and Lightning shall turn. The Marsh will battle the silent Whisper while tangles of Barbs will capture the Cloud. The Indigo Shade shall watch helplessly as the Ripple is dying. All will be lost unless Faith can be restored amongst the clans._

**ME: If you hadn't noticed, Bearclaw knows all the rules and options and he can really work a crowd. Also, if this seemed random and out of place, that's because it's a dream_. _You'll figure out more when i finish the next chapter. So, like always READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
